<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyeliner And Mascara by RedpathArcade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660437">Eyeliner And Mascara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade'>RedpathArcade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus’s sexy past, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>..... enjoy .... also I don’t know if the vehicle is big enough for them to be doing this... also I didn’t re read this before posting... it late, I’m tired.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyeliner And Mascara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>..... enjoy .... also I don’t know if the vehicle is big enough for them to be doing this... also I didn’t re read this before posting... it late, I’m tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this?” Alec asks his boyfriend while holding a faded photograph up for him to see.</p><p>Despite all the dust and torn pieces Magnus can see that it was from the era of his life that he tries to keep hidden away, not because he was ashamed, but because it’s easiest to not explain the complete one-eighty he had done when he finally dormated his magic after hundreds of years. </p><p>Glancing back at Alec, Magnus found the shadowhunter staring at the picture with his forehead brows frowned slightly and his mouth tightly pressed into a thin line.</p><p>“It’s a picture, Alexander.” Magnus replies with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, turning back to the box he was currently unpacking.</p><p>“I can see that,” Alec shakes his head at his boyfriends answer as he stands and walks over to the warlock. “It’s a picture of you, but you’re wearing clothes covered in glitter and jewelry, your hair is dyed red at the ends, and you have on heavy eye makeup.” </p><p>Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding the picture in front of them. “It’s extremely hot.” </p><p>Alec presses his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, breathing in his boyfriends shampoo, then letting his lips drag across the expanse of skin available to him. He places quick kisses along his jaw, pulling Magnus’ lips to his as he lets the picture float to the floor. </p><p>A plan starts to formulate in Magnus’ mind as Alec all but throws him over his shoulder and heads to their bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>“We’re going to be late.” Alec yells from the front of the loft, listening for a clue as to why his boyfriend was taking so long. Sure Magnus was always took a bit longer then he does to get ready, but he never took this long.</p><p>Upstairs Magnus could hear Alec’s keys jingling impatiently in the shadowhunters hands as he wipes away a bit of eyeshadow that had made its way to his cheek.</p><p>A knowing smirk creeping onto his face as he reaches down and smooths out his outfit before walking out of their shared bedroom as if it were a normal day. </p><p>He grabs an expensive looking coat (one he hasn’t worn in quite a number of years) from the rack, sliding it onto his slim frame and winking at the man who had suddenly gone speechless while holding the front door open for him.</p><p>“You coming, sayang?” His fingers trailing across Alec’s chest as he passes his speechless boyfriend.</p><p>The smirk on his face only grows bigger when he hears the man grumbling behind him. Magnus settles himself in the SUV, crossing his left leg over his right and watches as his jeans squeeze tighter against his thigh, making them look bigger and then, oh so, innocently folded his hands in his lap. </p><p>Magnus watches as Alec opens the driver’s door and comes to a stop, his eyes trailing along the length of Magnus’ thigh with a low whine. Shaking his head, Alec climbs into the vehicle and settles himself in the seat.</p><p>“Are you trying to kill me, Mags?” Alec asks while shoving the key into the ignition and turning it with a bit more force than was truly needed.</p><p>Reaching up he presses the button to open the garage, turning his head in order to successfully back out of the garage, his eyes taking in  the way Magnus’ clothes hang loss against his skin revealing the smooth caramel coloured chest. And the bite marks that ran from his neck all the way down to the waist band of those god damn jeans.</p><p>Alec’s foot hits the brake suddenly, jerking them to a stop with both of his hands on the wheel.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Alexander?” Magnus asks, sliding his hands down to the many necklaces he has on, moving them a tad to the side so Alec could see of one his nipples peaking out. “Are you distracted?” </p><p>Alec nods, licking his lips as he follows Magnus hand motions with his eyes. The warlock gently flicks the nipple, the bud instantly harding, and Alec could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>The van wasn’t exactly small, but Alec felt as if he was running out of air as he gasped in a shaky breath. His pants were uncomfortably tight.</p><p>Magnus ran a hand through his spiked hair, causing strands to break free and fall against his forehead. He leans over the centre console, letting his shirt fall open even more. </p><p>Alec wastes no time and captured Magnus’ lips with his in a heated kiss, his tongue darting into his boyfriends mouth. </p><p>Magnus lets out a moan when Alec hand reaches around to grip the warlocks ass and drag him closer. Magnus chuckles as Alec lets out a loud growl at the fact that he can’t place him onto his lap. </p><p>“Backseat,” He demands as he reaches up to close the garage door. “Now.” </p><p>Magnus nodded, climbing over the centre console and settling himself into the back seat and sliding his expensive coat off of his shoulders. Blindly throwing it into the front. </p><p>He’s already got his belt off and the top button of his jeans undone by the time Alec managed to climb in beside him, the shadowhunter hands immediately reaching out to drag his boyfriend onto his lap, grinding his erection against his. </p><p>“We’re going to be late for your mothers party,” Magnus moans as Alec’s lips attack his neck. The shadowhunters teeth dragging down Magnus’ skin as he tilts his head back. </p><p>“I don’t care,” he mutters as he tries to get to Magnus skin. His eyes darken when he can’t figure out how to get passed all the jewelry and layers. He groans and finally just ends up tearing of the necklaces and ripping the clothing apart. </p><p>Alec hums as he darts forward, his mouth closing over one of Magnus’ nipples, and Magnus gasps, jerking forwards, pressing their clothed erections together. Alec swears as he responds with a thrust of his own.</p><p>“Magnus, fuck.” He curses as his mouth moves back to the nipple, his teeth biting down onto the sensitive bud, earning a moan from his boyfriend as he continues to rut against him.</p><p>Magnus hand finds its way to the front of Alec’s dress pants, his hands unhooking the button with one fluid motion. He moves off of Alec’s lap, giving him the chance to slide the pants down his legs, his erection finally springing free from its confined space. Magnus wastes no time, getting his own erection free.</p><p>Magnus then grabs both of their cocks in one hand and starts jerking them off. Alec grunts as he throws his head back against the vans headrest, his hands gripping Magnus’ waist tightly as his hips bucking upward quickly as his release takes a hold of him. </p><p>“You can’t wear that today,” Alec whispers as he settles back onto the seat and wraps his arms around Magnus’ mindless of the mess in-between them. </p><p>“I’ll wait until another day to ask Izzy on makeup tips then.” He chuckles as he tries to climb off of his boyfriend, but Alec hands tighten in order to hold him in place. </p><p>“You are going to be the death of me, Magnus Bane.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>